1. Field
The following description relates to an optical disc drive device and a method of driving the same, and additionally, to an optical disc drive device of a slot-in type using a roller, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical disc drive devices typically have one of two disc loading structures—a tray type loading structure and a slot-in type loading structure. The slot-in type optical disc drive devices generally have one of two type of disc holding structures a lever type disc holding structure and a roller type disc holding structure. In a lever type optical disc drive device, a lever holds an edge of a disc. In a roller type optical disc drive device, rollers contact the opposite sides of a disc. Thus, in a roller type optical disc drive device, a roller is covered with a protection material so as to protect a recording surface of a disc.
A roller is connected to a drive motor through a power transfer structure using a plurality of gears. Accordingly, when a drive motor is stopped, it is difficult to insert or remove a disc in or from the roller type optical disc drive device. If one tries to forcibly insert or remove a disc from the roller type optical disc drive device, the disc may be damaged caused by friction between the disk and a roller whose motion is restricted by the drive motor.
To prevent damage of a disc, the roller is designed to rotate in response to a certain amount of pressure when the optical disc drive device is in an unengaged state with relation to a shaft. However, friction between the roller and the disc generated before the roller rotates in an unengaged state with the disc and damage to a recording surface generated accordingly may not be prevented during the forcible insertion. Also, a sense of unsmooth touch occurs while forcibly inserting a disc, and thus, the actual quality of use may deteriorate.